ZPD Spec-Ops
by JetStorm91
Summary: Set during and after the movie, Judy, Nick and a Member of the newly formed Spec-Ops division hunt down the culprits of the Night Howler case and beyond, but who is this JC of the Spec-Ops? What is his past? And why is he here?


Judy was in awe as she stepped into the massive lobby of the ZPD, to her, the lobby itself could fit around 3 Bunnyburrow barns, she chuckled off the idea as she approached the welcome desk where she could see the dispatch officer eating a bowl of cereal, as she got closer, she could make out that the mammal was an obese Cheetah, but for some reason she felt a friendly vibe from them,

"Excuse me?" she said as she got to the desk, obviously shorter than the top of the desk and out of view, the cheetah, stunned from the voice, looked around and didn't see Judy "down here" she added and he looked over and down at her "hi"

"O-M-Goodness!" said the cheetah, clear to Judy that it was a male "they really did hire a bunny! Hehe, What! I gotta tell you, you are even cuter than I thought you'd be!" Judy cringed at this,

"oh, ah, you probably didn't know, but a bunny, can call another bunny cute, but when other animals do it…it's a little…." this earned a loud gasp from him,

"I am so sorry, me, Benjamin Clawhauser, the guy who everyone thinks is a flabby, donut eating cop, stereotyping you" he looked a little dejected at this, Judy just chuckled softly,

"no it's ok" she then spotted something "oh, you've actually got…. there's a…." Judy pointed out a donut that was caught in between Clawhouser's neck folds, she quickly guided him to it and he managed to pluck it out,

"oh, there you went you little dickens" he then popped the donut into his mouth and consumed it, Judy gave a nervous chuckle,

"how long had that been there Benjie?" asked a male voice behind Judy, she turned to find herself face to face with a black, armoured leg, she looked up at the owner and stepped back, seeing that they were nearly as tall as a Jaguar, completely clad in the black armour, even their head and face were covered,

"oh, JC, didn't see you there, um, I don't know for how long, still tasted good though" Clawhauser replied "oh, this is our new Rabbit cop Miss…" JC held up his paw, which looked nothing like any others Judy had seen as he kneeled to look Judy over,

"Miss Judy Hopps" said JC "Born in the Tri-Burrows to Bonnie and Stu Hopps, one of the eldest of 275 siblings, which is a fair number for a bunny family, joined the ZPD academy last year, was the weakest link during the first fortnight before springing, no pun intended, to be the top of the class for the rest of the semester, graduated and assigned to Precinct One by Mayor Lionheart himself"

"h-how did you…?"

"my helmet is linked to the ZPD system, giving my unlimited access to the files of all officers" explained JC "now we need to hurry before we're late for the Chief's morning address, and he is pretty grouchy, oh, and before I forget" he held up his paw, snapped two fingers and flicked his wrist, a pink ticket appeared in his fingers "as promised Ben, one ticket to Gazelle's next concert" Clawhauser nearly squealed,

"thanks JC" he nearly shouted, JC returned the thanks with a salute before walking away,

"come along Judy" he called,

"aww, that little bunny is going to get eaten alive" Clawhauser half-joked before kissing the ticket he received.

JC opened the door for Judy to the Bullpen where she saw various mammals, mainly Predators and Large Prey,

"there's a seat down the front, next to McHorn, the rhino, you take it" said JC, Judy nodded nervously and wandered down the aisle to the seat, on the way she glanced up as a Polar Bear and lion arm wrestled, she stepped back slightly as the Polar Bear slammed the lion's arm down, defeating him, further on she reached the seat indicated and climbed onto it, she glanced up at the massive rhino she was next to,

"hey, Officer Hopps, you ready to make the world a better place?" she asked McHorn, holding her fist up for a fist-bump as a Tiger and Wolf watched on, McHorn rolled his eyes and returned the fist-bump, only doing so to push Judy away from him, she chuckled softly.

"Atten-hut!" said the Hippo officer up front, causing the others around Judy to chant as the chief, a large buffalo, entered the room,

"all right! all right, everybody sit" he said before spotting JC standing against the door before glancing around at the occupied seats "everyone who can anyway" everyone including Judy sat, to Judy's dismay, she found that even sitting, she couldn't see over the desk, "I've got three items on the docket, First, we need to acknowledge the elephant in the room. Francine" everyone glanced around at the female elephant who looked worried "happy birthday" the room suddenly erupted into cheers "number two" the room quickly calmed down "there are some new recruits I should introduce, but I'm not going to because I don't care" nearly everyone snickered at this news as Judy felt left out, there was also an audible groan from the back of the room "before I move on, is there something you wish to share JC?"

"nothing that won't end with me being floored by you Chief, so I'm keeping my trap shut over here"

"fine, and finally, we have fourteen missing mammal cases" Bogo said, pointing at a map with 14 mammal pictures "All predators from a giant polar bear to a teensy little otter. And City Hall is right up my tail to find them! This is priority number one" he continued as he was handed 4 folders "assignments; Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato, your team takes missing mammals from the Rainforest District, Officers McHorn, Rhinowitz, Wolfard, your teams take Sahara Square, Officers Higgens, Snarlov, Trunkaby, Tundratown, JC have you any new leads on this case?"

"I have 3 new leads that I'm following up from yesterday, could be dead-ends like the last 94 were, but like all the other times you said it, I'll follow them up no matter what" he replied as he headed for the door behind Bogo,

"good, and finally, our first bunny Officer Hopps" JC Paused and looked back at the look of excitement and anticipation she had before it was quickly drained by two words that Bogo said next "Parking Duty, Dismissed"

* * *

 **Well, a new Zootopia Fanfic, i bet your all wondering who or even what JC is? If your answer is yes, i can tell you...that you'll have to wait and see for another few chapters, all will be revealed later.**


End file.
